


Alpha Griffin

by TheEvangelion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, F/F, Impregnation, Omega Lexa, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: Treading carefully over near-freezing concrete, Clarke checked over her shoulder half a dozen times between her room and the elevator, making sure none of her people saw. It was stealthier than she should be allowed to be in this state; bones hollowed out and replaced with boiling need, belly thick with writhing memories of her mighty heda’s slow thighs moving to make more room for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Treading carefully over near-freezing concrete, Clarke checked over her shoulder half a dozen times between her room and the elevator, making sure none of her people saw. It was stealthier than she should be allowed to be in this state; bones hollowed out and replaced with boiling need, belly thick with writhing memories of her mighty heda’s slow thighs moving to make more room for her. 

It was those ghosts her rut clung to while her people visited, she was desperate to show them her decorum, both her, and Lexa’s, ability to put politics and strategy above carnal need — even if she was the commander’s mate in all but a few words.

The lush quiet stretch of the early hours had settled the entire earth, wrapped the ground in its arms and made love to it until all that remained in that hazy twilight between today and tomorrow was a few burning torches in the distance and a single guard posted outside the heda’s quarters who knew well enough to turn a blind eye as the commander’s alpha stalked angrily down the hall towards him. Clarke felt that way, thoroughly; the commander’s alpha. And to be apart for her for any stretch of time during the achiest days of the month was unacceptable.

“Commander?” she opened the door angrily and then immediately lost her nerve, licking her lips in mere thought of the reckoning the wrong attitude could earn her — Lexa was a wallflower by no stretch of the imagination. “Lexa?” she said quietly with a sigh, closing the door and taking a few more steps. Her stiffening cock ached for her.

The curtains danced in the gentleness of the breeze, and the room was lighter for it, barely smouldering with the scent of her gentle warlord’s most intimate smell. Clarke could only liken that smell to a few select earthly things; the tart taste of summer peaches, the scent of freshly fallen rain, and maybe the tang of cold cherries.

“I thought you’d never come...”

Clarke’s eyes snapped to the bed where the relieved rasping voice whispered, and everything bar her evening meal immediately left her with a long dumb gasp. Her thighs hang open lazily on the blankets, fingers barely pushing inside of herself with a mixture of dire need and exhaustion, nipples pink with want, her dark brow glistening with her efforts.

“How many times?” Clarke couldn’t avoid asking, almost mewing like a wounded animal.

“Several.”

“Several??” the alpha gawked.

“I lost count.” Lexa couldn’t sit up, she tried and failed, her sinewed body sagging boneless into the blankets once more. “Please,” her face curled with helpless emotion into that rare admittance that she, the commander of the thirteen, mighty heda, first of her people, needed to be tended to with the same measured violence omegas needed from their alphas. “Please, Clarke.” she whispered, breathless.

There’s no time for the usual theatrics of their love making; no time to drag the submission out of her tightly-wound queen of the universe. No spare seconds to make her slowly rub the long length of penis that would submit her the way it always did. Instead, Clarke pulls her shirt over her head and kicks her trousers off of her legs until her cock bounces freely against her gut — already in its full descent in the midsts of her rut.

She’d give her children tonight, she knew it, and she took great pleasure in knowing Lexa knew that truth too. She saw it in the commander’s eyes, in the way her long taut legs slung open and her cunt dripped for the alpha she instinctively knew would be capable of protecting her and their children. It made a shiver run down Clarke’s spine, the thought of submitting her, the thought of making her a sobbing needy creature and then filling her womb and making her round with strong children.

“You need to be beneath me, don’t you?” Clarke pitied her with a little quirk of her brow and clambered inelegantly on the bed.

Lexa nodded dumbly, embarrassed at her most guttural need to be weak for the strongest she could find; of course, that person could only ever be Clarke… no other had ever proved capable at besting her in the kind of warfare they made shorthand love letters of. It was impossible to be dour and regal like this, no way she could be the commander beneath an alpha’s jutting hips, and for that reason she gave up trying to be months ago — instead she allowed Clarke to be the highest authority of the civilised world, if only ever for a few hours each month.

Fingers immediately delved inside of her, slim and eager, pushing through the river of her heat.

“You are mine! To protect… to love… _to fuck_...” Clarke leaned and growled over her shivering figure, eyes alight with the smouldering core of her rut. “Tell me that’s what you are.” she demanded, and fingers were mercilessly unsheathed. Lexa opened her mouth, hesitating for a moment, and her jaw was grabbed and squeezed immediately. “Tell me... be my good girl and tell me...” Clarke demanded over her, kissing her neck and the faint omega mark on her collar.

“I belong to you, only you, my love.” Lexa whispered inside her ear in her mother tongue. “I’m weak for you.” she pleaded and spreaded her slow thighs in pure need.

“Do you need to submit for me?” that soft foreign voice asked against her omega mark, sending shivers down the length of her spine. She closed her eyes and nodded, threading her arms around the back of Clarke’s faintly muscular shoulders. “What do you want, heda?” Clarke ruined her entire world with that one word — reminding her of how weak she was capable of being made.

“Make me weak like you’ve never made me weak before.” Lexa begged and furrowed her brow as another wave of arousal flooded her inner thighs. “ _Ai badan yu op en nou moun._ I want to give you children, so many. Give me that?” she gasped and wept and gave up her station for the alpha above her.

“Okay, baby. Alright.” Clarke immediately made herself soft for a moment and licked her mark.

“Do you promise?”

“You are the queen of my universe.” she nodded and made herself whisper that softly, drawing fingers through the slickness of her heat. “I’m going to give you everything, and I’m going to take everything, and I’m not going to stop until you’re swollen with my baby.” she dove and attacked her neck with selfish kisses, fingers sliding inside of her omega with barely any effort.

She wants her sore, and aching for more than she knew she was capable of taking. Clarke feels guilty for that, barely, but, guilty nonetheless because it’s a delicious kind of torture she wants to inflict, like a tempest moving over beloved bits of sacred skin, kissing and sucking her pink nipples, and all she wants is to earn that whimpery sob that turns into the kind of aroused cries she’d never yet elicited from her forever tempered darling warlord.

“Get on your knees.” she demands from her hardened wet nipple and strokes her shaft simultaneously. “I’m going to take all of you.”

She does as she’s told and rolls on her belly, canting herself up on her knees and elbows. It’s difficult to know what is to become her fate from this position, try as she might, she can’t, or rather doesn’t dare peak over the knob of her shoulder too conspicuously. Instead Clarke growls over her, nibbling and kissing her ear and whispering disgusting things that would amount to treason outside of this room — but fingers delve inside of her heat, scissoring and pushing against the spot inside of her core that made restless thoughts in the back of her mind die into quietness. It was here, beneath her alpha, being made to do shameful things that brought the heda the most peace.

Fingers dance around the rim of her anus and instinctively she bucks forward, unsure and aroused. Teeth quickly latch into her rear, biting her cheek hard enough to leave a bruise and somehow it’s not hard enough — Lexa wants more. Repulsed and needy as she is, the fingers come back, running around her tight sphincter, and she cannot remember a heat spent mewling and whimpering into the unknown like this.

Clarke pushes inside of her with relentless abandon and she is made to fit, made to stretch and burn and accommodate.

“That’s it,” Clarke groans and nibbles the back of her neck. “Relax, baby.”

Her entire body tenses, and her clit aches between her legs and all she wants is to dive a hand between her folds and rub until the burning ache in her ass is deafened by a short hard orgasm. Clarke catches her though, agile and fast around the offending wrist.

“Uh uh,” Clarke groans again and pins her hand above her, tentatively, she leaves it there and snakes her fingers through her vulva whilst her other hand work her loose. “Let it feel good, close your eyes and be my good girl.” she cupped her cunt, fingers resting _just_ beneath her throbbing clit.

By the time she’s given a third finger she doesn’t dare move, aroused and on the verge of whimpering at the simultaneous pain and pleasure of it all. It’s unlike anything she’s ever experienced — it makes her feel tiny and submissive in a way she’s never been made to feel before. Clarke is gentle, somehow, checking in every few minutes to make sure everything is okay and Lexa nods each time, pillow wound tight in her grasps beneath her belly.

“I think you want my cock in there, don’t you baby?” she’s rewarded with two fingers pulling the hood of her clitoris back. “Kneel and take it for me?”

Her ass is full, clit swollen and sensitive and aching to release the tempest of orgasms she’s saved for her alpha. Ashamed and repulsed, Lexa bites her mouth, closing her eyes and allowing the burning stretch in her anus feel good like Clarke promised it would.

“Please.” Lexa whimpers and cracks open, and the world falls still.

Clarke’s cock twitches and aches, and the sound of that first ever real whimpery sob is everything she never knew she needed. Delicious and hungry for more, she twists her fingers, allowing her knuckles to run along the stretched red rim that sends jolts through her mighty heda’s cunt.

“Please!” Lexa whimpers loudly and pushes herself head down into the pillows. “I need you, please. I beg!” she admitted weakly with a little sob.

Clarke fucks like an animal, lubing her shaft with her own slick and sheathing her anus in one motion. She grunts into her own pleasure at how tight and foreign it felt having a warlord’s most forbidden channel quiver on her thick seven inches. Lexa can’t breathe, not properly, not efficiently at least. Her breaths have become jagged little almosts and even that is too much. Clarke fucks her harder, hips slamming and punishing her round bottom until the air rings with the slap of their skin.

“Clarke-” she gives her another whimpery guttural sob, dripping on the fingers that mindlessly explore her vulva. The intrusion hurts. It hurts and she is grateful for it because Lexa is proficient in physical pain and the art of tolerating that burden — her whole life a training exercise in excelling in the face of brutality. She knows pain, understands it well, and in it she finds the greatest solace and submits for her alpha — allowing the burning ache in the deepest parts of her ever explored to become the most guttural kind of pleasure she’s ever experienced. “Clarke,” she begs her name again and forces herself to push back and meet her rutting hips into the fucking.

“Are you alright?” Clarke barely gets the words out of her throat and rubs her breasts.

“I want more…” she allowed herself to sob and it was the strangest, most beautiful sound Clarke had ever heard. “Please, I need more… please, Clarke.” her throat grew tight around the mewling of her lungs.

Clarke pushes down on her spine, palms resting either side as she arched over and forced her mighty omega into the blankets by the centre of her back — leaving her breasts crushed into the soft fur. It was like this, reigning over, that she found the perfect angle to thrust as deep as she could whilst inelegantly fingering the cleft of her vulva.

It’s the swelling knot that does it for her girl, and Clarke knows she should pull out, absolutely unsure on whether Lexa was capable of stretching that wide; but Lexa bucks down urgently, again and again, thighs stretched apart, fucking herself on the shaft buried up to her belly, her alpha’s fingers jammed in her slickness and cock stretching deliciously in the back.

“I’m going to…” her voice catches in her throat and she whimpers the softest whimper, mouth agape whilst tears hung in her eyes. “I think I’m going to-” she whimpers as the swelling knot puts her sphincter through a deliciously cruel kind of turmoil.

“You’re going to what?” Clarke dared her, forcing her fingers to be so gentle in their ministrations whilst her cock was squeezed and fucked. “Don’t take. Ask for permission.” she demanded softly and kissed her spine.

“Please…” a sob broke loose in her throat. “Please, Clarke, I need to…”

“Cum for me baby.” Clarke grinned and teased a finger over her clit. “You can cum…”

Finally, with permission, she cries out in pleasure, stuck on her alpha’s knot in a way she’d never been before, needy and wanton and sobbing in her pleasure without a single responsibility, just like Clarke had _always_ imagined she might one day give herself so wholly.

Clarke holds back her own orgasm and pulls the bulb of her knot free in the nick of time, and for it she was rewarded with relieved jagged little gasps and a small chuckle. Exhausted and barely satiated, her brooding warlord lies in a pile, and she cannot stop herself kissing and licking around her sensitive lips.

“Clarke-” Lexa gasped and arched her spine into the sucking of her over-sensitive flesh. “But we just. I just-”

“I told you.” Clarke pulled away, hot breath lingering on her clitoris. “I’m not stopping until you’re pregnant.” she murmured into lush folds of heat.

 


	2. Chapter 2

She is a halogen blaze, she burns like an entire screaming world on fire and keeps the entire room lit and steady with her constance. The ambassadors are no match for her, and Clarke found herself awestruck with one leg crossed over the other, watching them try and fail time and time again in the battle of words against her beautifully staunch commander. It was Spring, and perhaps that only made Lexa’s pain worse. The season of new life, of new things being brought into bloom within this world. Perhaps that was why she was particularly vicious in her refusal to entertain their requests, Clarke imagined and then felt that familiar ache.

The pain is so subtle most of the time, manageable even, but then again so is an old cut, and it aches and aches, always, like the bittersweet pain of pressing a bruise. Eventually something always presses too hard and the pain becomes instant and unrelenting. It was Lexa’s quiet agony that did it this time, the feeling of uselessness that came with not being able to get pregnant like she was supposed too, the way she externalizes it with a grinding jaw and calloused fingers behind her neck because that’s the one way she knows how. The commander of the thirteen, mighty heda, first of her people, unable to become pregnant with their heir so it would seem.

The marriage was still new and wonderful, they were only four months into the rest of their lives. There would be more than enough time for children, Clarke always reassured her with kisses to the back of her hanging neck. For now, to enjoy her mighty heda was enough—though there was little enjoyment to be found for either of them when every carnal moment and intimate encounter was timed and directed towards a pregnancy.

It was then Clarke felt guilty and couldn’t take her eyes away from Lexa on her throne. Clarke’s bite mark was hidden away during the day, kept on her bicep beneath her coat where she could briefly touch it in the most trying of moments but otherwise let it exist unspoken of. Omega or not, the heda could not be seen to be lesser than anyone - her mate included. But nonetheless, Clarke sat there and watched her innocuously rub her bicep over her coat—saying in so many words: I don’t want to be here. I want to be alone with you, where I’m safe.

By the time the meeting drew to a close, Clarke was the first out of her chair towards the Heda’s ear. The other ambassadors huffed and muttered among themselves in annoyance behind her in the line, though Clarke didn’t care at all.

Lexa looked up from her throne to see which ambassador was first and couldn’t resist a tightly wound little smile, cordial almost. It was still more than she offered the others.

“Ambassador.”

“Commander.”

“It’s unusual you have anything to ask of me after a summit? You usually reserve your thoughts for my ear at home? I assume it’s official business, Clarke.” The small thinly-veiled warning came, and Clarke just smiled at that. She was so desperate for them to maintain graces in public, to maintain the image of indifference, if only for the benefit of others.

“I just wanted to let you know my rut is coming in and that I plan on spending the next few days at home, with you, if you’ll join me?” She added quietly with a little bite of her bottom lip.

The heda sat up straighter and did the mental arithmetic in her head, working out when her heat was due and how many fertile days they would have to try for a baby. The synchronisation was important, their bodies falling in rhythm with one another’s until their most fertile days were aligned. Sometimes they were still out by a day or two, those were the days Lexa lied and said she was in heat earlier than what she was so Clarke wouldn’t make a big issue out of hurting her. So long as Clarke was in rut, she could still get pregnant. That was all that mattered.

“I’d like that. I’m coming into heat early.” Lexa lied with a smile and looked towards Indra, “Inform the others I am absent from court until I return. Have the nightbloods gather and deal with what can be solved without me.” She swallowed away the knowledge that she would have to grit her teeth and bear Clarke’s knot for the next two nights before her heat drew in. “Come Clarke, I have no other business to attend.” Lexa rose and walked out of the room first with her gentle Alpha biting a smile and following behind through the parting sea of annoyed ambassadors.

It was when they climbed into the elevator that Lexa realised something was different. Octavia and Lincoln stood shoulder to shoulder with them in guard clothes, stone faced and quiet.

“Did Indra buy it?” Octavia broke face and asked suddenly as the elevator began to move downwards, in the exact opposite direction of their quarters.

“She thinks we’re heading to our rooms.” Clarke suddenly came to life and pulled peasant cloaks out of the sack in the corner, raising items up to see what would fit and what wasn’t of any use while Lincoln lowered the elevator car with the rope pulley. “Oh, yeah, sorry, Lexa.” She smiled and suddenly remembered, looking at her confused wife, “Put this on, I couldn’t say anything in case anyone heard or, well, you said no… but we’re taking a honeymoon. We should have at least five days before anyone comes looking for us.” She grinned.

“Honeymoon?” Lexa said the foreign word with confusion.

“It’s something newlyweds do, like a vacation, alone.”

“So you’re not…?” Lexa swallowed and looked down between her thighs before quickly looking away, maintaining some decency in front of their company.

“Well I didn’t say that. I just said we’re taking a honeymoon.”

 

…

 

She’s never seen a sight more beautiful, and she had seen the sun set and rise upon the earth at the same time, seen stars burn across the vast dark nothingness of space, seen the moon roll around the earth like a lazy lover, and not one moment of it is even comparable to the way Lexa looks without the weight of her subjects staring at her. Just lying lazily next a crude fire in nothing but Clarke’s white t-shirt, allowing the heat to dry off her damp tendrils of dark hair with her nose stuck in an old sketchbook Clarke hadn’t picked up in a while.

“Sorry,” Lexa became aware of her Alpha’s presence and glanced at the book in her hands, taken and peered through without permission. She sat up and offered a brief apologetic frown, which didn’t nothing but amuse Clarke. Lexa never apologised on principle when they were in front of others, only ever turned in her lips into an awkward apologetic frown just in case the verbal confirmation was perceived as weakness by listening ears, but up here in the emptiness of the valley beside the desolate shack Clarke scouted weeks ago, away from the rest of the world, Lexa cared for nothing but her.

“What for?” Clarke smiled and dried her hair with the poor excuse for a towel, footing over to sit beside her gentle warlord. “Look,” she thumbed the pages and made them flip cover to cover, “they’re all of you. If I don’t have to ask permission to draw you, then you don’t have to ask permission to look at them.”

“You make me far more beautiful than I am. I believe they call that creative license.”

“You once tried to start a war with my people so you’d have an excuse to see me after the mountain fell. That’s creative license, not this. These drawings are cold hard fact.” She smoothed a hand over the cover and set it down beside them and then laid down with her damp head in the crook of Lexa’s sinewed thighs.

Lexa’s hands smoothed over her wet blonde hair, her soft smile quirking into her cheeks illuminated by the flicker of the fire. “If you remember correctly my love… it worked.” She chuckled and leaned, pressing a kiss between her Alpha’s brows.

Clarke released a small automatic growl and followed Lexa’s lips, her teeth nipping and pulling at them, her hands slipping around the small of her back for leverage so she could deepen the kiss. Lexa followed willingly, craning down with her calloused hands around each of Clarke’s cheeks.

It was the kind of kiss that was audible, their mouths moving in tandem, Clarke’s possessive little growls, the lock of their lips between swipes of Clarke’s eager tongue. Eventually it slowed, and Lexa listened to the sound of her Alpha’s nose drawing in the smell of her pheromones–much weaker than they should be, given that she wasn’t actually in heat yet–then she felt one of her thumbs slip up the loose arm of the t-shirt and brush the small bite mark that lived there beside her tattoo.

“You’re not in pain anymore? Did the hot water help finish bringing you in?” Lexa swallowed and gently touched the erect bulge in her loose underwear.

Clarke’s thighs splayed open, one knee propped up and the other lying flat, lazily. It made Lexa swallow and reinforce herself, the mere act alone meant Clarke was ready. That she was displaying herself like a peacock showing off its feathers. Unfortunately for her, Clarke’s feather was particularly long, achingly thick and stiff. It didn’t matter though, pregnancy was the only thing that concerned her, that was her ultimate duty now they were bonded and if there was one thing her life as commander taught her, it was the ability to put duties above pain and sacrifice.

“You don’t smell like you’re in heat yet?” Clarke noted with a twitch of her nose and quirked her brow in confusion.

“Do you doubt me?” Lexa challenged with a raised brow.

“Lexa…”

“You doubt your wife?” Lexa feigned offense with a deep set look and snatched a hand from Clarke’s inner thigh, making her Alpha growl possessively. She swallowed and made herself resolute, aware she’d have to drag that familiar rutting fire out of her wife that couldn’t help but want to conquer and knot her. Clarke wouldn’t do it if she thought for a second it would hurt her, no matter how much she wanted too.

They stared at one another for a moment, challenging one another, eyes locked and neither one willing to give in. Clarke held her stare and ground her jaw like tectonic plates on the brink of an earthquake, appraising the picture in front of her, well aware something wasn’t right, still, she held back the snarl, held back the animalistic part of herself that needed to put her mate on her spine and show her who was in charge.

Lexa moved quickly and slung a hip over Clarke’s own, sitting on top of her with the white t-shirt pulled up high enough around her hips to show her lack of underwear. She pushed her hands into the Alpha’s shoulders, dipped down to drag her hot breath along the apex of her neck, pushed her core against the flimsy material that veiled Clarke’s length. “Are you too weak to claim what’s yours my love?” Lexa breathed into her skin like a burning tempest. “Doesn’t it embarrass you having me claim you like this?” She added after a particular slow grind over her freed stiff cock.

Her head thudded the hard dirt of the ground as Clarke flipped her on to her back. It hurt and yet it was still consensual, if she wanted too, she could pin and restrain Clarke, whether she was rutting or not. Her head ached into the chill of the dirt, her legs pulled widely apart as her Alpha settled between each thigh and the full erect length of her cock bumped lazily into the nook of her lips. She braced herself and pulled the t-shirt over her head until she was completely naked beneath her, until she was wincing into the teeth that bit and nipped her stiffening nipples.

“Is this what you want?” Clarke asked with a husky growl, and it was almost said with a tinge of disappointment. Her slim hand came up and wrapped around Lexa’s throat, squeezing and throttling with a measured kind of force; enough to make her eyes water but not enough to cut off her air. Though even if she did, Lexa could quickly put an end to it if she so chose. “You want me to take you like this?” She growled again and stared into her eyes with that cornflower blue stare, roughly bumping the head of her cock into her lips again.

Lexa stared back with hesitant green eyes and an open mouth, she searched Clarke’s face for a moment, satisfied she was ready to rut her. She drew in a breath and swallowed, suddenly not the heda at all anymore but rather a girl, a wife, a woman who loves her own enough to bear this brief pain so she can try her hardest to give her children. She nodded and pushed her nose forward into Clarke’s, eyes closed, her hands slipping around the small of her Alpha’s spine, jaw clenched, ankles locked around the Clarke’s hips, ready, nervous and prepared to do what she must.

Clarke begins to thrust forward and that’s when the air escapes her lungs and she helplessly falters with her resolve, when she can’t help but instinctively tense and make herself small, clinging on to her wife’s spine for dear life. Slowly she blinked and adjusted, realising that the head of her cock remained perfectly still and barely sheathed inside of her.

She looked up and saw the lurching panic in Clarke’s face, that twisting teeth-gritted expression of an Alpha desperate to fuck and conquer the beautiful slim creature beneath her and a wife desperate to pull herself away, suddenly aware of the truth. She remained perfectly still and fought a war within herself, growling long aching noises with her white knuckled fists dug into the ground either side of Lexa’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, it’s alright Clarke,” She crooned softly and guided the small of her back further into her, “we must do what we must, let me give you a child. It’s our duty...” Lexa winced and tried to guide herself down onto Clarke’s erection. That was all it took to send her wife lurching backwards into the dirt behind.

“How many times?” Clarke barely managed the words, huffing and crumpled.

“What?” Lexa sat up.

“How many times have you tricked me into taking you when you’re dry?”

“Clarke-“

“Tell me how many!” Clarke snapped up and stared with hurt blue eyes.

“Three.” Lexa swallowed with shame and blinked, moving her eyes until they settled on the fire because she could not bear the disappointment in Clarke’s expression. “I believe it’s what I must do for not yet bearing you a child. It’s my penance.” Lexa slightly slumped and rubbed the back of her neck, aware that now they would argue and though she didn’t know much about honeymoons… she was certain her wife would hold it against her for causing one on theirs.

“Your penance.” Clarke’s neck rolled and she repeated it quietly to herself, trying to make that statement make some kind of sense. “You've been punishing yourself for this? You’ve been punishing yourself with my rut?”

“You and your love are not punishments. In fact, they’re the exact opposite Clarke. I’m just… I just…” she paused and gathered herself. Don’t let her see you falter, the voice whispered in the back of her head. Whether Clarke was her wife or not, to be heda was to be resolute and unwavering. Don’t let her see you falter, don’t let her see you waver, the voice whispered endlessly. “I’m just trying my hardest to give you what you deserve.” Her voice ached and stretched around those words like elastic on the brink of snapping.

“Are you crying?”

“No.” Lexa lied and wiped a single frustrated tear.

Before she can speak again Clarke’s arms are around her, all of her anger dissipated, her nose tucked into damp dark tendrils of hair. She croons gentle little noises and rocks her, and it makes the pain worse. It hurts and aches until she can’t keep the feelings of inadequacy in the bottom of her stomach, instead, they pour from her eyes and leave her throat in quiet sparse sobs. Clarke handles her gently, hand rubbing the small of the back while the other cups her cheek and pulls gently until her soft commander is pressed against her chest.

“You are mine.” Clarke emphasised that word with gust, craning down to kiss the top of Lexa’s shamefully hung head. She rocked her gently, wrapping her tight and keeping her close, aware she would never let anyone see her crack or be small. Nonetheless this was who she innately was too. An Alpha. Her Alpha. Here to protect and keep her safe. “You might be the queen of the entire universe down there,” Clarke pointed to the city in the faint distance, “but you are my wife. My omega. Mine. Down there you might rule the world but here? In my arms? What I say is final.”

Lexa nodded into the words and nuzzled closer.

“And I say that even if you chose to never have children, even if we couldn’t have children, I am still going to wake up every single morning and choose you. I am going to love you. I am going to be completely and utterly confused for the rest of my life because how is being your wife even real? How is the happiness you bring me even possible? It will always be you Lexa. A million times you.” Clarke hushed and stroked her back. “I would rather never have children than hurt you. Do you understand that?”

“I want a baby, Clarke.” Lexa wiped the last of her tears and ached on the words with frustration.

“And we’ll have one, I promise.” Clarke nudged her. “It will happen when it happens… but for the next few days can I just enjoy you? I just want to have a little time with you without the pressure of having to make a kid just to please people who aren’t us.”

“I’m sorry, for lying to you.” Lexa gave her a quick kiss and slipped fingers down the crease of her jaw.

“Okay idiot,” Clarke chuckled playfully and made Lexa laugh too. “Just no more of this okay? Come on,” she stood up and pulled at her hand. “Come and lie down with me. I’m in rut and I want to hold my girl and show her how beautiful she is… give me that?”

The shack is small and cramped, stuffed with just a bed and a threadbare rug that has been worn in well by the previous tenants. It doesn’t matter though, to Lexa, it’s a palace, full to the very brim with the most precious little things. Clarke flops down on the sheets first, blowing out the candles and pulling Lexa down with her. The sheets come over her head, her Alpha trapping them both beneath them with giggles and playful endless kisses to her cheek until she’s finally laughing too.

“Look at you,” Clarke practically tisked, pulling back just enough to lift her chin and appraise her with those blue adjusting eyes. “You are so beautiful.”

“That’s not normally the first thing you call me when you’re in rut and we go to bed…” Lexa couldn’t help but smirk, pushing her on her back so she could slip over and lie with her head above her breasts.

“Oh yeah?” The arm came around her waist and held her close. “Maybe I’m being on my best behaviour tonight?”

“I prefer it when you’re on your worst.”

“Not tonight. Not until you’re ready.” Clarke said it again more firmly.

Lexa slipped a hand up her knee, moving over the soft skin of her inner thigh with dragging fingers. It forced Clarke to hold her breath and steady herself, she closed her cornflower blue eyes and made her slim body stay perfectly still. The slow moving fingers drifted over her hard length next, making Clarke shiver.

“I don’t do this enough…” Lexa almost complained and leaned up to kiss her straining neck. “Touch you like this, gently, the way you deserve.” Her hand softly wrapped around and began to rub her head.

Clarke growled and dug her free hand into the blankets while the other found purchase in her soft warlord’s waist. She laid right there and allowed herself to be gently touched and domesticated, blinking and melting into her wife’s touch. Incapable of words.

Lexa rolled and settled on her knees over her Alpha. She dragged her nose along her collarbone first, leaving tentatively gentle kisses she wasn’t normally proficient in while she gently stroked away and earned guttural noises. Normally, their love making was a universe on the brink of its birth. A big bang. A furious clash of two unstoppable forces. But this was their honeymoon after all, and if the commander is in a deep enough part of the forest that no one can see her, maybe she doesn’t have to be the commander at all? Maybe she can just be a girl who loves another girl, this girl, more than she’s ever loved anything in her life. Maybe she’s allowed to be gentle and conquerable like this.

Slowly Lexa moved down and settled between Clarke’s thighs, the kisses came like rain during a blazing summer drought, they were needed desperately to keep the Alpha beneath her satiated enough not to move. She left one in the nook of her neck, the next on the top of her arm, another over her breasts, another over her breasts, another over her breasts, one more against her tender arching pink nipple with a lazy smirk, just to be on the safe side that Clarke knew how much she loved those two perfect mounds. The next came beside her naval, she took her time right there and slipped her free hand up her Alpha’s belly while the other remained loose and languid around her shaft.

“You’ve never done this before…” Clarke groaned and clenched as her wife shuffled with kisses further and further down her hips.

“Would it please you?” Lexa asked quietly and leaned forward with hot gentle kisses into the nook of her inner thighs. “Would you enjoy it my love?”

“Y...Yes. I would.” Clarke hesitated and answered honestly.

She’d never asked for it before, never asked Lexa to take her inside her mouth, or grabbed her thick dark hair and thrusted into her throat, but god, she had thought about it. Felt her arousal stir at the mere idea of it. But her wife was a Queen, an infallible concept rather than a human being for at least sixteen hours a day, and to ask her to be so small and subservient felt wrong.

It didn’t feel wrong tonight.

Clarke opened her thighs and released a groan, felt the soft curve of that defiant mouth, the same one that commanded entire armies and kept a whole earth spinning with orders, slowly kiss the underside of her shaft. It was tentative at first, nervous and unsure, and that pleased the Alpha within her chest all the more. She liked it when Lexa was unsteady and unsure of herself, liked it even more that she was the only person ever privy to seeing it.

“It’s okay, go slowly,” Clarke instructed with a small groan and lazily jutted her hips just slightly into the parting of her perfect lips. “I won’t hurt you. I promise you, I won’t.”

She felt her Omega relax ever so slightly in relief, from up there in the pillows, she watches her girl move slowly. Watches her slip her mouth around the tip of her cock while her hands gently rub her length.

Clarke was big, but not unmanageably so, not like this at least. Lexa bobbed and wrapped her lips until the clenching Alpha beneath her snapped with a growl and slipped hands around the back of her neck. It was then Lexa paused, then she smirked and grabbed Clarke’s wrists and held them to the mattress with the leverage of her full weight – rendering the Alpha unable to thrash or pull her head down.

Clarke wriggled and growled, trying to free her wrists from the Omega’s grip. “Lexa-”

“Shh,” she crooned between her thighs. “Hold my hands and stay still, just for once in your damn life. Be still.” She chuckled and slipped her mouth back around her erection. Clarke gasped when she felt the soft curve of her wife’s nose drag into her pubic bone, groaned and tried to wrestle her hands free as the tip of her cock bumped into the deepest depths of her throat. It was impossible though, Lexa had caught her, trapped her like a huntress, until all Clarke could do was collapse into the sheets and moan beneath the generous attention.

The burst of Clarke’s voice came mere minutes later. “Lexa I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay,” she murmured and came undone at the head of her cock, kissing the crease of her thighs briefly, “show me how much you like it…” she encouraged with a soft growl and freed one of Clarke’s hands.

The hand immediately wrapped around the back of her head and loose dark hair, and Lexa prepared herself, aware that the Alpha would pull her into her hips and thrust into her mouth. Though that never came, instead Clarke smoothed her hand down the back of hair again and again, finger tips gently tracing the top of her ear, whimpering and groaning and trying desperately not to be rough with her while the commander between her thighs went to war and made a mess of her cock.

“Do you still want to make a baby?” Clarke managed to groan out from the pillows.

Lexa tentatively drew her mouth away, “Of course, Clarke.” She whispered into the small of her belly and left hot kisses there.

“I’ll be gentle.” Clarke said urgently, “I won’t knot you, or thrust too hard, I’ll be so gentle, you can be on top…” she said it all with a plea and wide blue desperate eyes that had only her in their sights.

“On top?” Lexa clarified and crawled up the shaking body beneath her.

“Just like this…” Clarke murmured lovingly into the commander’s bare collarbone and slipped her arms around the small of her back, ‘sit up, I’ll show you.”

“Can I light the candles? I want to look at your face like this.” Lexa sat on Clarke’s waist and leaned over to the bedside table.

Between the matches and the half melted candles, between the strike and the flickering dim light that illuminated Clarke’s desperate face, Lexa’s breasts were taken in her mouth. Kissed and dragged with her nose, worshipped and taken, it made the task of lighting the candles longer – but the journey was much more pleasurable. Enough so that the commander on her hips softened and moaned into her mouth.

Lexa readjusted herself and sat on her Alpha’s hips, and from her seat she saw the most beautiful view. Clarke was beneath her, blonde hair cascading over the pillow, eyes desperate with hunger and want. Her fingers slipped up her taut naked waist, cupping her chest and brushing over her nipples, Clarke’s eyes grew wide with wanderlust and absolute blissful confusion, and Lexa quickly realised it was because she was entirely unsure on how she got so lucky.

“Hey baby.” Clarke leaned up and chuckled into her neck, kissing her beneath her ear and along the underside of her jaw. “Hook your feet on my thighs,” she gently ordered her heda with that gentle voice she reserved for the moments they were truly alone.

Lexa’s feet came up and hooked her thighs, just like she was told. She realised it was for her benefit, so that she could gain leverage and stop Clarke canting her hips inside too deeply if she needed to. Something felt different about tonight, more intimate and gentle than she was used to, than she’d ever experienced before even. No matter how rough their lovemaking, Lexa was always in control, always hungry for whatever she could take from her rutting Alpha. Tonight she allowed herself to be delicate and gentle, allowed herself to try new things and enjoy them all the more because she wasn’t yet in her heat and they were so gentle and unusual.

Clarke felt the hand move down her belly and slip around her cock, moving it through Lexa’s wetness. It made them both groan, made the beautiful creature on top of her close her eyes and almost slump forward. Clarke leaned up until they were chest to chest, nose to nose, and slowly she took the lead and pushed just inside of her.

“Promise me you’ll tell me if I hurt you?” Clarke whispered and gasped at the tightness suffocating her, her voice was muffled thanks to the body that slumped forward into her face and the arms that’s wrapped tightly around the back of her neck.

“Just stay there, don’t go deeper, this feels good.” She began to slowly grind herself backwards, her fingers dug into her sky girl’s shoulders.

“Such a good girl.” Clarke’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she couldn’t help but pull Lexa closer into her chest. A hand smoothed down the back of hair, settling around the back of her neck, Lexa curled and dipped her head into the nook of her neck – kissing and moaning and little else.

She gave her minutes to adjust, to find the rhythm that worked for her and felt good. She was certain it felt more than good, so wet and tight around her thick length. She slowly drew out and pushed back in again, hissing with desperation and pleasure as she did. It was enough to make Lexa groan out and cling even tighter, if only so she could be as close as possible.

She smelled of fresh flowers and spring, smelled of fresh cotton and dew, and Clarke couldn’t get enough of it. She breathed it in as if it were the very oxygen needed to keep her alive, gently thrusting inside of her pussy and keeping her as close to her chest as she could – the thrum of their hearts battering each other’s ribs.

“Take what you want. Come on, show me what you want good girl,” Clarke slapped her ass as if she was sending a stallion off across the open.

Lexa leaned back and pushed herself down, nearly taking Clarke to the hilt. It took the words right out of Clarke’s smug smile, rendered her gasping and choking. That pleased Lexa greatly, no matter if she was an Omega or not, she was still the heda, and commanding was her birthright – specially over her rutting wife.

“I don’t want to hurt you-”

“Be quiet love, you’re not.” Lexa groaned and adjusted to the delicious ache. It was different, without the burden of solely thinking about children she allowed herself the time to enjoy her wife. The particular chisel of her jawline, the way her hair turned gold in the candlelight, how good her body felt, how soft it was, how strong those slim arms felt around her spine, how capable she was of protecting her regardless of who was the heda and who was the ambassador. All of it in its sum total was enough to make her drip along her thighs until the only thing she wanted was Clarke.

She pushed her until she was sprawled on her back with a queen on her hips, slowly grinding herself down and gasping. She pushed her hips up and then brought them down, taking more and more of Clarke each time. She’d never sat on her hips and took her like this, it wouldn’t be the last time.

By the time the candles burned to their wicks, by the time the room was practically black again and the only thing she could taste was the cusp of an orgasm, that was when Clarke snapped and her Alpha broke loose – growling and pawing roughly at either thigh to bring her down faster.

“Ah ah,” Lexa pushed her back down and held on to her by the shoulders, gasping herself. “No my love, not tonight. Let me just enjoy you, I want to make a baby with you, but right now let me just have you like this.” She whispered and refused the knot that tried to jut into her opening.

“So hot. Having you ride me like this.” Clarke helplessly whimpered and the ache of her knot wasn’t enough to stop the orgasm swirling in her gut like a storm at sea.

Lexa picked up her pace and grinded harder and faster, her hands pinning her Alpha’s shoulders to the bed. “Clarke, Clarke I’m, I’m going to–”

By the time Clarke explodes and flips her on to her back, by the time she crashes into the blankets and pillows with that soft little Alpha between her legs, she cannot breathe for the orgasm that washes over her like the froth speckled sea. She feels Clarke cum, feels her entire body shake and her growl ring out like a far away noise above the ripples of the ocean she’s stuck beneath. Somehow Clarke is still gentle, somehow she forces herself not to bury her knot inside of her wife, instead she cums and growls and softly dips her head down into her neck and settles her teeth there. “I love you so much,” she growls the words, “You are the love of my life.” She says it again and again as if her wife didn’t already know.

They laid there collapsed in one another, gasping for breath and tingling like two mayflies with their paper thin wings. It was Lexa who tried to move first.

“No.” Clarke stopped her and slipped as soft hand around her thigh, keeping it hooked around the small of her back. “Will you stay still? I want to make a baby. I want to lie here and enjoy you and believe that loving you is enough to convince a baby that we’re ready to love them too.”

Lexa softly laughed and stared with half-lidded in love eyes, she cupped Clarke’s cheeks and stayed perfectly still. There would be ample opportunity to conceive over the next few days, plenty of time, still, it would be nice to think it was this particular occasion. Just them making love in a quiet part of the woods without the buzzing of an entire world that relied on them to lead it, outside. Suddenly it all felt less daunting. She loved Clarke, and somehow, miraculously, Clarke loved her in return… and that was enough for now.

“I’m ready if you are, love?”

“Me too.” Clarke grinned and rested a hand over her belly, leaning down to kiss her softly. “I have a good feeling about it.”

 

_If you enjoy this story check me out[HERE](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com) where you can find my other works and future chapters ahead of the curve._


End file.
